The purpose of this facility is to provide service to Center investigators and other core facilities in three areas: (1) shared access to large commonly used pieces of equipment and assistance in application of sophisticated equipment (2) fabrication of specialty devices, and (3) on-site service and repair of equipment. The machine and electronics shops function to fabricate and modify devices for specific research. There are eight services listed for the facility: experimental design, training and access, fabrication, equipment calibration and repair, computer maintenance, service contract renewal, assistance to the investigators, and assurance all equipment meets safety regulations. The aim of this facility is to provide investigators with services which will stimulate new research. The instruments are housed in some common use laboratories due to space and convenience issues. The machine and electronic shops have documented many examples of work done in the last year designing and fabricating equipment important to research activities. They anticipate similar or increased usage. The investigators are reorganizing the core to allow greater access to Center equipment, and to consolidate maintenance and oversight of equipment. They are establishing formalized procedure and policies for access to instrumentation and are planning to add a qualified analytical chemist to train people on the equipment and provide consultation.